bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Luv
Retired by K |race = Nexus-9 Replicant |gender = Female |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |occupation = Secretary Enforcer |affiliation = Niander Wallace Wallace Corporation |portrayed = Sylvia Hoeks }} Luv was a Nexus-9 model replicant and the right-hand of Niander Wallace. Luv admired Wallace and his vision for the future of replicants. She occasionally visited his quarters to learn more about his plans for reproducing replicants and reported all matters concerning buyers and possible threats that may arise and halt progression in reaching their goal. Biography Creation Luv was created by Niander Wallace sometime after the replicant Blackout between 2035 and 2036, around the time that he began legally producing replicants. She was created to be a servant and enforcer for Wallace. Wallace considers Luv to be his "First Angel" and designed her to have enhanced physical strength and combat skills. Working at Wallace Corporation After establishing the Wallace Corporation, Wallace appointed Luv to be his secretary at the corporation. She handled personal meetings with political figures, visitors, potential buyers and dealers interested in products from the corporation. Meeting with K In June 2049, Luv cancelled her meeting with a potential buyer due to a call from a worker at the front desk of the Wallace Corporation to assist a visitor in locating more data concerning a deceased replicant. Luv assisted the visitor, an LAPD replicant Blade Runner named "K," in finding data files regarding said replicant, determining that it was Rachael, one of Tyrell's first Nexus-7 replicants. K expressed surprise that Wallace had named one of his replicants, to which Luv showed a visible if unreadable reaction. She later assisted Wallace in examining one of his new line of replicants, in the process witnessing him murder it as he spoke about his inability to create replicants that reproduced. Wallace, who had figured out that the replicant Rachael had given birth to a child with the missing former Blade Runner Rick Deckard, ordered Luv to find the child. Luv's path to finding the replicant child grew increasingly destructive as she became obsessed with fulfilling Wallace's orders, murdering a morgue technician when he caught her stealing Rachael's remains and killing several homeless people with a drone when they threatened K. Unaware of K's personal journey into his own identity, she became enraged when K disappeared from Los Angeles and murdered Lt. Joshi when she refused to reveal his location. Luv tracked K and Deckard to Las Vegas, where she led a group of Wallace enforcers to the derelict casino where they were staying. After a short battle, she was able to subdue Deckard, leave K for dead, and destroy his Joi's emitter. Deckard was brought to Niander Wallace himself, who offered Deckard a clone of Rachael in exchange for information as to the whereabouts of his child and the replicant freedom movement. When Deckard refused, Luv killed Rachael's clone and escorted Deckard to be transported to one of Wallace's off-world outposts to be tortured for information. Luv's transport was intercepted by K, who engaged her in a prolonged fight for Deckard. Although the two Nexus-9s were evenly matched, Luv managed to gain the upper hand and gravely injured K with a stab to the abdomen, mockingly kissing him and declaring herself superior. Before she could take Deckard, however, K managed to recover and was able to subdue her by holding her underwater until she drowned, ultimately leaving her dead body to sink as the transport was pulled into the water. Behind the scenes According to actress Sylvia Hoeks, Luv was twelve years old in Blade Runner 2049."To Be Human: Casting Blade Runner 2049" References ja:ラブ Category:Individuals (film continuity) Category:Replicants (film continuity) Category:Deceased (film continuity) Category:Film continuity